


tessitura

by twosetmeridian



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: (pointedly ignoring the other fics she needs to write for sksksk whoops), Angst, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Nostalgia, Poetry, Romance, Violins, canon compliant to real life, in which the author writes poems to pass the time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetmeridian/pseuds/twosetmeridian
Summary: it's the way they serenade each other.[ a collection of twoset poems ]
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> tessitura (n.) the range in which a given type of voice presents its best-sounding timbre.
> 
> [ originally with accompanying pictures, but i have _no idea_ how to embed them nicely, so. . . heh, whoops. i'll try and figure it out some other day. for now, i hope you all enjoy reading! ]
> 
> disclaimer: this is a work of fiction; nothing written here is real. Obviously brett and eddy are their own persons and therefore not mine (no matter how much I wish it).

doesn't matter

all the places we've been

all the sights we've seen

all the people we've met and loved

and left behind

you will always be my true north

my guiding compass homeward

— everything leads back to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ inspired by the world tour ]


	2. ii

this is what they see:

violins, bows, sublime;

fingers flying, graceful;

strong stances unflinching

and confident under the limelight

and a thousand eyes captivated

this is what they hear:

our notes dance, entwined

like old friends or

lovers finally reunited—

that is to say,

our music is resplendent

(it always is, when we

are together)

this is what we feel:

the warmth of sunshine,

the boldness of frost,

the gentle arms of a _welcome home_.

— this is how we play


	3. iii

i have a confession to make, darling:

no one will ever know you

the way i do

you may not know this, but

you are all i ever think about

every night, in high definition,

i'm dreaming of you

every day, with my disposition,

i'm losing my cool

with my everything

(and i don't have much

to offer you, i know)

still—

i'd give anything to be with you.

— what my heart truly wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ inspired by lyrics from yuna's song [coffee](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r58Pkrb0B0I), which twoset has made a cover for [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJDHLWriWHY). ]


	4. iv

you touch me

and it's like a wildfire

running through my veins,

riotous and all-encompassing

(you pull away, but

i want you to do it again

and again

and again)

— you are the warmest thing i've ever held

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ inspired by [this](https://youtu.be/o9WHGjz0qsA?t=214) moment, because wow, _that_ happened. ]


	5. v

it's late. a quiet night in, the pin-drop silence

of the last night before our performance.

we delve deep into music

i already know by heart by now,

flying across the landscape

of notes together, and of course,

there is no question:

we are masterfully sublime.

you smile at me from the other side of the room,

and god, all i want is

to cross this meager distance

between us and

kiss the joy off your mouth.

maybe then, i'll be able to

keep some of it for later,

when the morning comes again.

— paganini jingle bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ inspired by the [paganini jingle bells rehearsal video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VB5L_6zYz3Q) ]


	6. vi

sometimes, i just want to

go back to the times when we

were sleeping on the streets:

backs to the ground,

eyes to the stars—

every pain and every ache

i incurred was worth

every moment spent

alone with you

and the music we made together

(you were every dream

i had come to life)

— we've come so far; together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ inspired by the world tour ]


	7. vii

maybe,

if i ask them to draw

hearts in our coffee,

they'll distract you

from the hearts in my eyes

every time i look at you

— caffeine's got nothing on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ inspired by the countless ig stories of coffee ]


	8. viii

if you ask me why,

i would say—

this is necessary.

this is essential.

i need to feel your pulse

for my own to continue.

— it's just how my heart works, darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ inspired by that ig story of eddy clutching brett's wrist, taking his pulse while they were learning the erhu ]


	9. ix

the probability of matching 

in rock paper scissors 

is 1/3 of a chance every time. 

(we beat the odds ten times.) 

hope is a dangerous thing 

but just maybe, 

we can spend a lifetime 

beating the odds a hundred, 

a thousand times more. 

— the probability of us and forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ inspired by the [very soulmate-like thing they did with rock paper scissors](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s9lwGCvT1gc) recently. ]


End file.
